


The Highest room in the tallest tower

by ShyMoony



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Triangles, Role-Playing Game, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Video Game Mechanics, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMoony/pseuds/ShyMoony
Summary: Emila was no princess, her counterpart, Mushie, her in-game character and in-stream persona wasn't a princess either,...and yet...She saw herself trapped in the highest tower of a dragon-guarded castle, hiding herself from the so-called dragon chasing her.Without a way out, she could only hope that the chat sends her a champion to her rescue. Luckily her knight was just a smiley mask away.“SimpingForAMushroom donated US$10 – “ Good night! Would u be interested in rescue a princess trapped in a castle, hiding from a dragon, in the highest room in the tallest tower?”-…that sounds fun…what do you guys think? George? Sapnap?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Reality change

Since the old pc game, Minecraft, got a revamped version for the Reality Changer Helmet technology, known as RC helmet, the community only grew bigger and bigger, with new updates and additions the game changed a lot making it no longer it's old square version. Thanks to the new RC helmet people can now project themselves into the game’s reality, making possible to ‘live” the adventure.

And that’s exactly what the girl was ready to do. Finishing the water bottle, she was getting ready to play for some hours without damaging her body, that was going to stay still, while at the same time preparing to start streaming with her best friend.

Emila was currently a small streamer mostly know for hiding half of her face; _what? A girl can have privacy and fun at the same time! _  
__

Leaving the helmet, her electronics and body ready, she covers her eyes with her, red with white dot, beanie. Even though the camera wasn’t going to be on much longer she still preferred to at least make a quick appearance to say hi to the chat.

\- Good night tri-state area! Your favorite streamer, Mushie, is back.

Stumbling a little in her words, with a different language from hers, she starts introducing the stream smiling exited to play the most recent event in the game. The chat messages were being just as excited as her.

**Good night!! **  
**SHE’S ALIVE *peepoArrive* **  
***HYPERS* **  
***HYPERS* g’night miss **  
***HYPERS* *peepoHappy* **  
***HYPERS* **************************

********** **

********** **

\- Today is THE DAY chat – the girl says hitting her table in emphasis- today is the day the achi-achievements will be achieved!! We’ll end the giant lizard in the name of the mushroom cow.

***pepeLaugh* English woman **  
***HYPERS* Down with the giant lizard! **  
  
**RainbowLady donated US$5 **– “Today is achievements will be achieved and the English will be learned”************

********** **

********

-Lady rainbow thanks for the five! And there’s nothing to learn, don’t recite the English to me silly mortal, I was there when it was written. – adjusting her beanie making sure it was still covering her eyes she was finally ready to play. – Well, I hope everyone’s ready, my favorite bubblegum bitch said she’s waiting for us.

Emi- Mushie put on the helmet and turned the cam off, she wont need in the game anyway. Soon as she pressed the ‘play’ button on the helmet her mind teleported to the game world.

Her in-game character was very different for her real self; it was basically created to remember a mushroom since was her “theme”. A pale girl wearing a big mushroom hat covering the eyes, a white shirt with puffy sleeves with white gloves attached to it making appear like it was one piece, her red skirt was just above her knees and her shoes was just low platform boots.

***Mushieroomie joined the game* ******

********

********

The new world was quickly loaded in front of her eyes making look almost real, almost as the real world. Easily the best part of the helmet. Soon as she entered her private server and looked around, a bright pink appeared in her view, just the sight of the pink character made her chat, now only visible for her, start spamming.

***peepoLove* **  
***peepoHey* The queen is here! **  
***peepoLove* **  
***peepoLove* BubblegumQueen!!! ******************

********** **

********** **

-Oh, come on chat don’t simp for her, you’re better than this -She muttered to her chat sounding disappointed, but her smile showing that she was in fact amused by it – Come on chat you’re not supposed to…to...uhm…okay forget what I was going to say, I forgot the word...

***pepeLaugh* She doesn’t know **  
*******pepeLaugh* **  
***pepeLaugh* yes yes u forgot **********

********** **

********** **

Mushie laughed with her chat, it was always funny when she forgot or misspelled words in English, showing that the girl was not exactly fluent in the language, making it funnier in rage moments when she just starts shouting curses in her language.

In no time, the pink girl approaches her with a smug smile in face

\- Hey there mushhead! Ready to beat this event and slay the giant lizard?

It took her some seconds to process what her pink friend said,

_Oh god English is not my language ___

____

____

Sometimes it was really hard to keep up with her words.

\- I only half understood you, bubblegum bitch, and I couldn’t care less.

a smile crossed her face, she was complaining but was happy to finally play with her friend.


	2. The Dragon's Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey feel free to show some mistakes okay? I'll be fixing them tomorrow but for now you can enjoy the chapter.

In front of a purple portal was Emila and Anya, right now as Mushieroomie and BubblegumQueen, the portal in normal conditions led to The Nether, but right now was going to lead the girls to the game’s event.

In the moment the two girls held in hands a book, given automatically by the game, containing some explanations of the event.

-Ok chat get ready I’ll read this and we’re going.

The in-game reality was very customizable, making that the one reason the chat was being displayed on her arm, looking like an animated tattoo.

-Don’t you want me to read? - The pink girl offered with an amused smile in face - Do you even know how to read?

The words barely left her mouth and the mushroom girl was already offended.

\- I KNOW HOW TO READ!!!

\- Yes, yes mushhead. Do it then.

\- I will!...Bubblegum bitch.

Anya, the Bubblegum Queen, was a streamer too, both girls were small streamers and for the duo this was not something bad, they became friends because of that and this made them happy and was reason enough to continue.

Holding the event’s book, she pouted and opened trying to read.

\- “Welcome to the dragon’s castle. As we an-announced months ago, this new event is here to reward the bre...to reward the br-... oh God! lê essa porcaria logo, desisto!

Embarrassed, she just tossed the book to her friend, even if Anya already has her own. Crossing her arms she just turned around trying to hide the blush with her hat as her friend just laughed behind her  _ like an idiot.  _

\- It’s not my fault that this...porcaria inutil! odeio quem criou e eu o amaldiçoo. - She started cursing things in portuguese, and even in her language her words didn’t make sense - Stop laughing and read it already idiot!!

\- Okay...okay. oh God- ok ok gimme a sec.

Soon as she got herself together, she took the book and started reading.

**\- “Welcome to the Dragon’s castle.**

**As we announced months ago, this new event is here to reward the bravest of the players, the one that is brave enough to try to loot the reward itself in a dragon-guarded castle surrounded by hot-boiling lava! The dragon protecting the chest isn't there to make things easy too, so it’s better be prepared.**

**So draw your sword and bring your banner to conquer this castle!”**

Well apparently this is an important event; Some of the best players of this game were theorizing that the big reward inside the chest was an enchanted book with  _ Infinity.  _ In this new version of the game an enchanted book is basically an legendary item that only a few players have.

This event is definitely not a simple thing and Mushie was starting to doubt that this was something they could do.

\- Uh...Hey Bubbly...I. Well I am having sec- second toughts about uuh… this.

\- Come on Mushy don’t worry we’ll be fine.

  
  


Oh God, Oh God! We’re not fine, we’re not fine, we are absolutely not fine!!!

\- What are you doing idiot?? HIDE!!!

Bubble run by her friend, grabbing her by the arm and the two start running in the direction of the next pillar, hiding just in time to avoid the fire breath in their directions, made by the giant dragon that was after them.

\- Oh my holy mushcow, eu te odeio e me arrependo de ter te ouvido. I can’t die here, I'm with my best crossbow!

The girls started running again, but this time in direction of the big castle, looking for the exit that was supposed to lead to the portal and take them back in the lobby, however it was really hard to do anything with a big, scary, fucking OP lizard chasing the two ready to cook both girls in one shot of fire.

_ One shot of fire is basically an insta kill. _

As the dragon prepared his fire attack once again, aiming on the girls that didn’t have where to hide this time, and were already with low life. 

Mushie only had a split second to react and even did it by impulse, but as soon as the dragon spotted his fire in her direction she threw herself on the first construction near her, that happened to be a path of stairs. She just had the time to look back and see her friend get caught by the fire and die instantly, burning all the items and leaving a skeleton to show other players her death point.

_ Oh...Oh!!...Fuck. _

\- Oh fuck, oh God, Oh Deus por que? 

Babbling, she runs upstairs not daring to stay still and wait to be the next skeleton. 

Soon as she got into the top of the stairs she noticed that there was a tower with a room on top, so she decided to enter the room and slam the door with all her strength left. Still babbling and in panic Mushie looked around trying to think in a plan or anything to do in general. 

Bubble wasn’t gonna be back, she had lost all her itens so coming back was just a death wish and even for a game, this was still a new reality and being killed hurted. badly.

It was okay, Emila wasn’t stupid she could just analize the situation and make an strategy to get out without dying. So the situation was: 

Her life low,

Her weapons close to break, 

No healing items, 

Her armor broke,

And the thing she cherished the most, her crossbow, could be lost if she died.

Trying to think in a plan she reached for the door, to try to observe the path she traced, only to realize the door was stuck and she did this to herself when slammed the door.

Emi- Mushie starting to give up just sat in the bed placed in the middle of the room, passing her hands in her face and adjusting her hat that still covered her eyes.

\- Okay chat, any ideias? I’m almost giving up, why don’t any of you try to send me some help? 

She asked with a tired smile on face, not really being serious about what she just said, Emila wasn’t exactly expecting that her chat would really send some help.

  
  


_ SimpingForAMushroom donated US$10 - “ _ _ Good night! Would u be interested in rescuing a princess trapped in a castle, hiding from a dragon, in the highest room in the tallest tower?” _

_ -....Sounds fun, what do you guys think? George? Sapnap?  _


End file.
